The Tales of The Hummel Twins
by TecNicolorkrystal
Summary: Kurt Hummel is not an only child. He has an identical twin five minutes younger than him. What happenes when he comes home from boarding school? Klaine and OC relationships
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay. I am NOT abandoning Hi Dave. I'm you second chance. I was on the computer when that one hit me and I had been writing this one loooong before. This is pretty much what would happen if Kurt had a twin. Starts after never been kissed. **

** Also, the chapters are taken from songs, I find one that almost fits and then warp it to fit my needs entirely. This ones is froms P!nks Please don't leave me. Thanks, enjoy, review, alert, yadyadya...you know the drill.**

**Title: The Hummel Twins **

**Pairing: Klaine, OC's/Cannon Charecters **

**Rating: T **

**Disclaimers: I don't own glee or P!nks song lyrics enjoy. **

_Kurt _

Please Don't Kill Me

I don't understand why people complain about being an only child. Like Finn. He always wanted a sister, a little one to take care of. I wish they'd just understand how wonderful it is to have a sibling. And I get it even better, I have a twin. But of course there are times I wish I could have my own face and all, but we do our hair and clothes so differently, this rarely comes up.

We're each others half. I couldn't live without him. That's why I almost died when he went to Dalton Academy when we moved here instead of McKinley. And I'm also nervous about him coming home.

Kaleb is my opposite, but yet we're like the same. Its like rain and sun. His hair flops in front of his face in a slight emo cut and has the tips dyed black, mine is styled back in a slight poof. He likes a slight punk/rock/emo style with suspenders hanging down, I like Marc Jacobs and corsets.

We both had really good grades, but he just simply excelled without trying. That got him noticed by Dalton Academy. That's why we moved. A bit closer but we couldn't really afford a house in snooty Westerville. He had gotten in on a full scholarship and he wanted to board. He had joined the Warblers, but he wouldn't be with them when we competed against them. He was transferring to my school, he'd be apart of New Derections.

I _really _doesn't kill me for not telling her about Kaleb. I mean I still have to conqure the fashion world and all...

**A/N: Loved it? Hated it? Please let me know. Click the review button! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here is Kaleb's P.O.V. Its a hell of a lot longer but oh well... **

**This chapters title is taken from Nobody'ss Home by Avril Lavigne **

**Title: The Hummel Twins **

**Paring: Klaine, Kaleb/Cannon characters **

**Rating: T **

**Disclaimers: I don't own Glee or Avril Lavinge's lyrics or Katy Perry's lyrics either(what do I own?) **

_Kaleb_

He Wants To Come Home

Man, I was sooo excited to go to school with Kurt again! I haven't seen the kid in forever. I may be the younger twin, only by five minutes, but I gave the advice. It was just the natural thing for me.

I of course was going to miss Wes and David and all the other amazing Warblers. Especially Blaine. He was really cool, and I helped Wes and David with there plan to make sure he got lead. He was terribly shy and didn't talk at all when he first transferd. But then I became his roommate. And I slowly coaxed him out of his box. And once he opened up he couldn't stop. Which was wonderful and horribly annoying at the same time. That was how we found he could sing.

There was one thing he told us all right away. He was gay, But he was far more reluctant to tell us why he came to Dalton. His story wasn't one we expected. There were bruises, bullying, name calling and a short affair with a very sharp object in it. We really felt for him.

But now I was leaving and would be back with Kurt! My other half who I hadn't seen for months! I couldn't wait!

When I had first arrived my dad wouldn't, no couldn't, shut up. All cars, football, girls, school. Apparently Kurt had deprived him of this.  
>After about twenty minutes of slow inching twords the stairs I finally made it there and started silently down them. That's when I heard him singing.<p>

_We can dance_

_until we die,_

_you and I, _

_will be young forever! _

_You make me, _

_feel like I'm living a_

_teenage dream!_

_The way you turn me on,_

_I can't sleep. _

_Lets run away and don't ever look back,_

_don't ever lo—_

I interrupted him with noisy applause. He turned sharply and gaped at me.

"KALEB!".

He lept at me sending us sprawling one the stair landing.

"OMIGODYOURBACKYOURBACK— ".

"Woa. Kurt. Chill out. Two things: Word vomit is neither healthy or intelligible. Two, I would like to walk for my audition!".

He rolled off laughing "I can't help it! You were supposed to get back last week!".

I flushed. "Sorry. Wes and David wanted to hang out."

He smiled. I elbowed him in the side. "Soooo. Who was the song about? Meet a girl?".

He bent his head as if in shame.

"Kaleb, there's something I need to tell you."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello everyone! Guess what? Its another chapter! Plus the next Kaleb one too. Sorry I haven't updated for a while, i've been brainstorming for my other glee fanfic right now(Hi Dave, I'm your second chance. Gunna take it?) and have been swamped by the evil of homework from the horrible things called middle school teachers. I have also been busy preparing for the eight grade formal, busy busy Victoria. This ones title is taken from Kelly Clarkson's, 'Behind these hazel eyes'. **

** Any whoo, here it is! Please review, reviews are wonderful love! **

**Title: The Tales Of The Hummel Twins **

**Rating: T **

**Paring: Klaine OC's**

**Disclaimer : I don't own glee or the lyrics. Or teenage dream. Or Golden slumbers...you get the idea? **

_**Kurt **_

Behind These Blue-Gray eyes

It was wonderful, just wonderful. Seeing Blaine. We'd catch up after school. I'd talk about Karofsky, he'd tell me schaniginze in Windsor house at Dalton. We'd probly only known each other for about two weeks but I could very safely say that I was despretly in love. (He probably had no feelings other than 'friends' but I was crushing on a gay guy so we'll call that progress.)

He was the one who showed me the Warblers, who sung teenage dream, who told me he was gay and let me cry on his shoulder. He also knew Kaleb. Was actually good freinds, thats how he knew it was a spy operation, I mean they were roomies and besties, they'd share if there TWIN was coming, that and I stuck out like a neon sign.

I was really jelous that Kaleb had ROOMED with him. But not for much longer, 'cuz he was coming home!

And that was how I wound up in my room singing Teenage Dream.

_You make me feel like _

_i'm living a _

_teenage dream_

_the way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_let runaway and don't ever look back _

_don't ever lo—_

I was interupted by sudden enthusiastic applause. I sharply turned and saw Kaleb standing on the landing smiling smugly. When I had finally rgained moror control...

**"KALEB!", **I screamed and threw my self at him sending us spraling onto the landing, laughing.

"Omigodyourbackandihaven'tseenyouandYOURBACK! And—".

"Woa. Chill out Kurt! Two things: Word vomit is neither healthy or intelligible. Two, I would like to walk for my audition!", he interupted.

I rolled of laughing. "I can't help it. You were supposed to get back a week ago!".

His face flushed. "Sorry. David and Wes wanted to hand out before I left."

I simply smiled again from his presence. He elbowed me in the side.

"Soooo? Whos the song about? Meet a girl?".

I bent my head, looking at my designer skinny jeans. We really hadn't seen each other much and for the time we had spent toghter the whole 'gay' converstation had never come up.

"Kaleb theres something I need to tell you.", I said. I breifly looked up at him through my lashes.

"What is it Kurt?", his voice strained with worry.

I paused not sure how to start. Thinking of the millions of billions of diffrent ways.

"Kurt?".

And that just broke the dam.

I started sputtering out from last year, to when I came out to dad, my crush on Finn, when Karofsky started bullying, to Sam Evans, snd then going to Dalton while he was gone and then Blaine Anderson. How amazing and wonderful he was and how much I was in love with him. 

I don't know when the tears started, probly around Karofsky, but they were streaming down my face and my head was in his neck. And then he started singing. The same lullaby our mother would sing. Whenever we were scared, or cold or lonely, she was always there.

_Golden slumbers kiss your eyes,_

_Smiles await you when you arise,_

_sleep,_

_pretty baby,_

_do not cry,_

_and i'll sing you a lullaby. _

I sighed softly into his neck, the tears slowing down, but my eyes growing heavy. I really wanted those golden slumbers,the kisses. I didn't want to cry(do you know what that does to your completion?) and I wanted the lullaby.

_Care you know not,_

_therefor sleep,_

_while o'er you watch do keep,_

_sleep,_

_pretty darling,_

_do not cry,_

_and i'll sing you a lullaby. _

I gently breayhed into sleep as he started it over again, peacful and content, I slipped from the world.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: As you see I post the two chapters back to back so not much to say. Sorry for the delay. Reveiws are love and I am lonely and unloved! Fix that pretty please? And thank you to the two people who did review, lots of love to you guys. This chapters title comes from Hello Goodbyes Touch down turn around. **

**Title: The Tales Of The Hummel Twins **

**Rating: T **

**Paring: Klaine OC's**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee. Or the lyrics. Or hello goodbye. Or Mercedees amazing bitchy attitude and clothes but I wish I did. **

_**Kaleb **_

Slam it Shut and Turn around

I gently moved him away from my neck and put his head in my lap. That was a lot to take in. My brother was gay, he had a big bullying problem at school with a meat head, and was in love with one of my best friends.

"Wow", I whispered.

I shifted him a bit so I could pick him up, It was really easy honestly. Kurt and I had the same bone struture but I worked out more and he just weighed less since he was on the Cheerios.(He had said something about a Brittany, A Santana, one Sue Sylvester, really gross protein shakes and threats about 'pear hips')

I gently laid him down on his bed, he stired ever so slighly. I kissed his forehead.

"Night Kurtie".

I was putting everything into my new locker. I adjusted a few pictures and recited the combo again.

"Kurt!", A female voice called.

I sifted through my back pack.

"Kurt? Aw HELL TO THE NO! What are you wearing?", the voice said almost in my ear.

I looked up a large black girl stood next to me. By the way she was dressed she looked half raver half zebra. Must be Kurtie boys BFF. What was it again? Cadilac?

"Excuse me, but whats wrong with how i'm dressed?", I asked. This could be fun.

"Kurt! You're in skate shoes, bagg goth shorts, and a metalica t-shirt! And when did you dye your hair?".

I flipped my bangs out of my eys, as Beiber-Beaver would do. I liked how the black clashed with the brown. And that just hurt.

"Sorry -Zebra, I didn't know there was a dress code for new students! Should I go techno-griaffe or techno~tiger? I like how I dress and I don't need your 'diva bitch' attitude!".

I slammed the locker shut, turned on heel and stormed off. Kurt woube proud of that diva fit.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: If I typed this up as soon as I wrote it we'd be on chapter nine. I am sorry for the delay but I've been preparing for finals and getting ready for our eight grade feild tip. I can't wait for school to finally be over. Then I get to go to high school! Any whoo I was also planing the disaperance of the man who predicted the world is going to end on saturday here in Colorado. He even lives in boulder. Can't wait to get my hands on him and laugh in his face. **

** So this weeks chapter is from Mariah Carey's Caught in the rain. I hope you enjoy and please reveiw! **

** P.S. If you have reveiwed thank you so much for doing so! **

**Title:The Tales of The Hummel Twins**

**Rating: T **

**Paring(s): Klaine OC s**

**Disclaimer:I don't own glee. Think you'd know by now. I also don't own Brittanys lips and lip smacker but wish I did...**

_**Kurt **_

Caught in the Pain

I was rumaging through my locker before class to switch text books. In true fashion of not following the rules, we told no one about his transfer and just come with what would happen at glee club.

I loveingly carresed Blaines picture and then the word courage. That word had helped it only got so far. (Thankfully)I had just closed the locker door when I was rammed into shoulder first, hard enough I knew it was going to bruise.

"Whatch where you're going, queer!", _his_ voice said.

I just looked down, not wantinf to retaliate or give him a reaction. I knew what he could do. He reminded me every day. He walked away and disapered into the crowd. I put myself back in order and quickly headed to french. My favorite subject.

I was laughing and happily spinning around the room with Brittany, her hands slightly calloused from Cheer. I was yanked away from her with a very determined set of hands. Mercedes flipped me around and gave me the eye. And I mean _the _eye. The one that makes you think:'_Oh shit. What did I do?'. _

"KURTIS ELIZABETH HUMMEL! What the HELL is going on!".

_Oh shit. She met Kaleb and his stubborn ass...I will kick that ass when I see him! _

"Um, 'Cedes. You may wanna sit down."

"Hell to the no! Tell me whats going on! I saw you as a goth then in your button up and then gym! You don't have gym! I'm crazy but I ain't _that _crazy!".

I was just about to explain Kaleb, but I didn't need to because he walked in then. The whole room was agape. Well, except Brittany, she just smiled.

I carefully detangled myself from her and walked to my twin.

"Um guys this is my twin brother. Kaleb.".

"Uh, hi?", he said. It came out more as a question.

They all just kept staring.

"Guys?", I asked.

Suprisingly Brittany broke the scilence. She skipped up to him.

"If Kurt's gay are you gay too? Since your twins and all?".

Kaleb laughed, and pretty loud too. I couldn't help but feel a little hurt. He threw me an apologetic glance.

"No, no. You must be Brittany."

She grinned and noddly egarly. She lent in and whispered something in his ear. He smiled. Brittany then lent forward and kissed him, deeply too, I knew how much tougne that girl had, and she happily rolled it in her mouth. He responded quite happily. This did nothing to help the shock of the group and elicted a gagged chocking sound from Santana.

She pulled back and licked her lips. "You taste like lip balm and axe."

**A/N: Hehehe. Liked the Kaleb/Brittany pairing? I'm not sure how far I'll take it with them. Plus you have to hear about Kalebs ex-girlfriend! smacks hand over mouth* Did I say that outloud? Well since its out he does have one. Also for next chapter it shall be a song fic. Kaleb's auditioning! **

** Thanks for reading! Please reveiw! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Posting back to back...not much to say...hoped you liked the last chapter. I will answer the question of are Brittany and Kaleb going to get together? I am not entirely sure but they are heading that way. But first you must learn of his ex. thanks for reading! This ones title is from one of Kisschasy's Ugly Birds in a Beautiful cage. ENJOY! **

**Title:The Tales of the Hummel Twin's **

**Rating:T **

**Pairings: Klaine possible Kaleb/Brittany **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee. Or Kisschasy. Or The lyrics. Or Panic!AT the disco. **

**I do own the ideas. And Kaleb. **

_**Kaleb **_

I have eyes of water and a heart of glass

I had walked straight into the choir room. Against Kurt's orders of course, I was too stubborn to listen really. And I walked straight into the whole group. Eveyones mouth except a blondes hit the floor.

The black girl who was screaming at me earlier glared at me. It said 'I will cut you'. I became just a bit nervous. Kurt thankfully weaseled out of her grasp and walked over to me.

"Um guys this is my twin brother. Kaleb.".

"Uh, hi?", he said. It came out more as a question and I scolded my self for being nervous.

They all just kept staring.

"Guys?", Kurt asked.

The blonde who was smiling skipped over to me and smiled, a smile that made my heart melt. I hadn't had this feeling since _her_...

"If Kurt's gay are you gay too? Since you're twins and all?".

I couldn't help the laugh. I threw Kurt an apologetic glance as he was frowning.

"No,no. You must be Brittany." My heart fluttered as she nodded.

She grinned broadly and lent into to whisper in my ear. It sent shivers down my spine.

"Can we make it out? I've never met twins before and I wanna compare tastes.".

I couldn't help the huge smile as this girl who made me tingle with excitement asked that within ten seconds of meeting. She then leaned in and pressed her lips against mine. I open my mouth and she happiled complied and she rolled her tongue with mine. She tasted like four different flavors of lip smackers. The fireworks going off in my head were amazing.

Much to my disappointment she pulled back and licked her lips smiling.

"You taste like lip balm and axe." She then pointed at Kurt and said, "he tastes like aerosol and strawberry moisturizer."

Kurt blushed furiously.

"Finn tastes like Sun chips, Puck tastes like burritos, Artie tastes faintly of hand sanitizer and his mommy's brownies, Mike— ."

My heart deflated at hearing this. She was the one with the kissing record. Mr. Schue then entered and had interrupted her with a, "Okay guys, ready to start—what the hell?".

He stood in the door way barely hanging onto his sheet music, his mouth agape.

"Two Kurt's, but hes pretty Kurt and hes emo Kurt...",Schue stated.

I huffed indignantly at the 'emo' assumption.

"Uhhh...",the whole room said.

"Schue, Kaleb...Kaleb, Schue?", Kurt said.

He just kept staring.

"Mr. Schue?", mike asked.

"I would very much like to audition for glee club today, Mr. Schue. I'm Kurt's twin."

He seemed to snap out of it and mumble something like, oh, twins.

"Ah, sure. To the auditorium?".

I nodded and we marched out.

I stood on staged gripping the mic stand and a rather grumpy Kurt behind singing back up. He did not like my choice in music, he said I should do a show tune but I wanted to do this my way. The eleven other members of New Derections with .

"Hello. My name is Kaleb Hummel and I will be singing I write sins not tragides by Panic! At The Disco.".

The gothling Asian, Tina?, perked up at this and Shcue frowned a little. I heard Kurt groan a 'I told you so' and I just glared at him.

"Uh, okay. Kaleb go ahead.

The music started and I felt that tiny bit of nervousness when the music started but when I started to sing it all went away.

_Oh, well imagine _

_As I'm pacing the pews _

_in a church corridor _

_and I can't help but hear, _

_No, I can't help but to hear _

_an exchanging of words. _

I was pacing the corridors of Dalton so excited to see _her_. It had been our eight month anniversary. But then I passed the choir room. And I heard those words. Those terrible words.

_'What a beautiful wedding'_

_What a beautiful wedding! Says_

_a brides maid to waiter_

_'and yes but what a shame_

_what a shame the grooms bride is a _

_whore'. _

It wasn't a bridesmaid or waiter, it was Jeff, Thad and Nick. Nick was nearly crying and was sputtering out what had happened. What he hadn't meant to do and how was he going to tell me. What he did with _her. _

_I'd chime in_

_'haven't you people ever heard of _

_closing the goddamn door?' _

_No, its much better _

_to face these kind of things _

_with a sense of poise and rationality. _

I had barged in startling the trio. Nick was in Jeff's arms and was crying. When he looked up and saw me he only but that only made his blubbering worse. I never had the ability to think things through really and I did two things without thinking. I had ran in there and then threw myself at Nick, tearing him out of Jeff's arms and got into a fist fight. No one ever knew about it though they wondered how he had gotten the black eye and why neck was so stiff.

_I'd chime in_

_'haven't you people ever heard of _

_closing the goddamn door?' _

_No, its much better _

_to face these kind of things _

_with a sense of poise and rationality. _

_Well in fact_

_I'll look at it this way_

_I mean technically our marriage is saved _

_this call for a toast_

_so pour the champagne _

_pour the champagne. _

The relationship died, but my feelings couldn't. It was just so...Horrible. Blaine and Jeff were there as I cried and was all depressed. We watched Disney, ate ice cream and drank Jeff's stash of wine.

_Oh,Well in fact_

_I'll look at it this way_

_I mean technically our marriage is saved _

_this call for a toast_

_so pour the champagne _

_pour the champagne. _

_I'd chime in_

_'haven't you people ever heard of _

_closing the goddamn door?' _

_No, its much better _

_to face these kind of things _

_with a sense of poise and rationality. _

I couldn't help the tears starting to form.

_I'd chime in_

_'haven't you people ever heard of _

_closing the goddamn door?' _

_No, its much better _

_to face these kind of things _

_with a sense of poise and rationality. Again._

My vision started to blur.

_I'd chime in_

_'haven't you people ever heard of _

_closing the goddamn door?' _

_No, its much better _

_to face these kind of things _

_with a sense of poise and rationality. _

_I'd chime in_

_'haven't you people ever heard of _

_closing the goddamn door?' _

_No, its much better _

_to face these kind of things _

_with a sense of poise and rationality. Again_.

The song ended and a tear escaped and trailed down my left cheek. Tina flew to her feet followed by the black chick, Cadillac? And then the rest of the group.

"Congratulations Kaleb, and welcome to New Derections".

**A/N: So sad! Don't cry Kaleb! She was a bitch to you! I really hoped you liked it! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I have abandoned my Dave fic! cries into arm* I am having major writers block on that. If you guys could still check out the three chapters on it that would be amazing. Ugh. I hope I get over it. Thank you guys for the reveiws! And for Annie24601 ya Brittany wastes no time at all. This ones title is from Kc and the sunshine bands Thats the way I like it. Enjoy! **

**Title: The Tales of the Hummel Twins **

**Rating: T **

**Parings:Klaine/possible Kaleb/Brittany **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the lyrics, or horrific hair. **

_**Kurt **_

Thats the way uh-huh uh-huh we do it

Tina had nearly flown to her feet in applause. Looks like she found another person to share her taste in gothic couture and punl music. Lovely. I happily walked over to him on the stage. He was smiling, but I noticed he rubbed his cheek a bit before I got to close. He turned to face me.

"You did wonderful Kaleb! Even if I don't approve the song.", I happily said.

He threw his arms around me. "Thanks, little dude.".

I snorted. "Don't call me dude! And i'm older!".

"By five minutes".

I sighed as I looked at the furniture. This was the fourth time I had rearranged it. Now that Kaleb and his black bed spread were back I had moved everything around, repaint the walls gray and nearly had an anerisum from the sweat and frustration.

I sighed and flopped into my fuzzy throw rug and looked around the room, detesting the mess.

Kaleb had gotten calls from sevral girls on the cheerios, Tina, and Brittany and Santana had invited him over to girl time, so he 'couldn't be here'.

I rolled over and moaned unhappily into the fuzz.

"Kurt?", a voice called out. The carpet muffled the voice and I couldn't quite tell who it was. I simply moaned in response.

I heard a quick shuffling on the steps and a paniced whisper. "Kurt? Kurt? Whats wrong? Why are you in the carpet? Kurt!". The voice asked frantically.

I rolled over smiling. "Hi Blaine."

He sighed. "Thank god". He sat down on the rug and layed down. His hand was pressed next to mine. I couldn't help the rush of heat to my face and butterflies in my stomach. Blaine was just so...amazing.

He laughed lightly. "Whats with all the construction?".

I sighed. "Kalebs back. I've been rearranging and painting since last night", I whined.

He snorted."Kaleb always had relied on others to do everything".

I sighed. "I would know. I've lived with him for the last sixteen years!".

Blaine sat up with fuzz in his hair and said, "I don't want to know what hell that was like!".

"oooh! Blaine cussed! Blaines pretty mouth is a potty mouth!", I giggled and pointed.

He pouted and stuck out his lower lip sticking out. "You have the pretty mouth kurt".

My face flushed with heat. He looked almost embarassed at saying it. Before he could say anything else I said, "Wanna get coffe?".

"Duh".

I walked over to Kaleb in the chior room, he was ranting to Tina.

"Thats so not even cool! Big-nose got the solo last time, the time before that and the time before that! So help me if I have to lisen to her one more time infront I an going to stuff a sock in her mouth, tape her wrists togther and lock her in a frickin' PORT-A-POTTY! I don't give two shits about her talent right now!I-ll",– then walked in–"! WE NEED TO TALK!", He exploded.

, to his credit, actually looked scared of my brother.

"What is it Kaleb?", he asked nervously.

"WHY THE FUCK IS BIG-NOSE THE SOLOIST _AGAIN! _I'LL COMPLAIN! I'LL SUE! I'LL GET SUE BACK! IF THE MIDGETS THE SOLOIST AGAIN THERE WILL BE HELL! I—".

"Kaleb!", Rachel called from the window. Every head in the room turned to look at her standing in the door way tears in her eyes. She turned on heel and stormed away.

I walked up behind him, obiously not feeling guilty and whispered, "Unfourtunatly Kaleb thats the way it works".


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Its been a while! I hope you guys like it and all, this deffinatly has a twist in it at the end! Please review! This ones title is froms James...ummm...I can't rember what the title is...but I don't own it! And also if your confused when I mention 'Cadillac' in Kalebs chapters its his pet name for Mercedes. This chaptere kinda helped get out how frustrated I am with Schue always giving Rachel the solos and no one else gets a chance. Enjoy and R&R! **

**Title: The Tales of the Hummel Twins **

**Rating: T **

**Parings:Klaine/possible Kaleb/Brittany **

**Disclaimer:I don't own Sue, or the Cheerios. **

_**Kaleb **_

I Want my fantasy, Cuz in my head you don't exsit

I had gotten quite popular with the club and most of the Cheerios thanks to Brittany. Who was quite adorable and I was trying to ask out. Tina and Mercedes where so much fun to hang out with, and i'd lisen to them rant about this or that and boys. Mercedes even confessed to liking Kurt at one time. Santana and Brittany had invited me over for girl time once or twice and I promised to take them up on it as I made it to my car to meet Tina at the mall, Kurt was yelling at me as I left, something about paint?

Tina burst out of the dressing room wearing purple tights, a spider webby tu-tu and a purple cami. I burst out in applause and giggled as she turned in a circle and bowed.

"Get it! If you wear it on monday I'll waer my purple skinny jeans, black suspenders and my black and purple stripped shirt! I'll even get the same gloves!".

That only sent us into even more giggles and nods.

"But...only if...you get the... ruffle belt!".

I nodded enthusiastically and we hurried to purchase everything. We simply wandered the mall when I asked, "Think I could get lead for the main number this week?".

Tina snorted. "You may be a tenor but i'm not sure".

I snorted this time, "I can get as high as Kurt and as low as Finn, and don't want Finns spot, its Rachels I want.".

She looked at me and then at her wrist, "Uh, I got to go Kaleb. Later!" and she rushed off.

That wasn't a good sign. Especially since she didn't have a watch.

I was the first one to glee and I couldn't help but peek at the song choice for this week and the soloist. It was 'Me,Myself and I' by Beyonce. The tears sprung from my eyes as her memory washed over me. Our first kiss, the night meetings. I refused them though. I would not cry for her anymore. Then of course I saw the soloist. Rachel Berry. Why was I surprised? I needed this solo and I will have it.

Damn you schue.

Tina came in followed by Kurt who was arm in arm with Cadillac and then Matt and Mike rushed in with the cheerios next to them. Brittany and Santana kissed me on the cheek at the same time and Brittany winked at me.

I strode over to Tina and stood infront of her. I tapped my foot and looked at her. She pulled at her tu-tu.

I took a very deep breath and began my screaming.

"Tina Cohen-Chang!You frickin' ditched me! And now I know who soloist is this week! Its Rachel again!—", I took a deep breath to really get some volume—"Thats so not even cool! Big-nose got the solo last time, the time before that and the time before that! So help me if I have to lisen to her one more time infront I an going to stuff a sock in her mouth, tape her wrists togther and lock her in a frickin' PORT-A-POTTY! I don't give two shits about her talent right now!I-ll", walked in then and looked concerned—"! WE NEED TO TALK!", I yelled.

I smirked a bit at when his face actually looked scared. Everyone was here and nobody moved. Berry stood in the door way.

"Uh, what is it Kaleb?", he asked nervously.

"WHY THE FUCK IS BIG-NOSE THE SOLOIST _AGAIN! _I'LL COMPLAIN! I'LL SUE! I'LL GET SUE BACK! IF THE MIDGETS THE SOLOIST AGAIN THERE WILL BE HELL! I—".

"Kaleb!", Rachel yelled from the door. Tears in her eyes. She turned on heel and stormed away.

I was angry and not feeling guilty at all.

"Unfourtunatly Kaleb, thats the way it works.", Kurt whispered behind me.

I looked at Schue as Quinn and Cadillac ran after her.

"You coddle her Schue. And favortism is not a thing to show. There are twelve other voices wanting a chance in the spotlight and you cruely scilence them and stick her infront and have the rest of us sway behind them",I snarled.

"Kaleb, you're overreacting—".

I snorted. "Overreacting am I? You give her solos even if they sound better with Tinas voice or Santans or Cadillacs!".

"Kaleb i'm the derector and what I say goes."

I snorted and rember my threat about sue-ing.

"Then guess who i'm gunna get. Maybe she'll let me take Kurts spot. I always wanted to be a flyer."

The room gasped. "Kaleb you wouldn't", Finn said.

"Try me." And I strode out the door.

"Coach, you have a visitor!", Becky called as she led me to the field.

Sue looked up and smiled like a Chesire Cat. "Well if it isn't Porcelins twin. I must come up with a nic-name for you as well. So, what can I do for ya?".

I took a deep breath, "Coac Sylvester, I rember Kurt telling me you were co-dericter for a while."

She nodded.

"Well Schue is playing favorites. Berry is always handed the solo and the rest of us are just dismissed. I think its completely unfair. I want you to put you in his place."

She smiled wider and leaned forward into my face.

"Well Obsidian, with every want there is a price. You're not scared of heights are you? Kurt never wanted to be a flyer, he was perfect for it. But you are too. If you want help with Schue you better be ready to start flying two stories in the air, streching splits and singing while on pyramids."

I almost said no. I felt like the little mermaid, my voice being used and abused. But I was determined to put Schue in his place.

She stuck her hand out and I took it,

"Welcome to the Cheerios Obsidian".

** GASP! KALEB NO! Well yes actually, i'm excited to have him as a Cheerio really. But hes basically sold his soul to the devil, oh jeez. And the nic name is like the oposite of Kurts, it comes from his clothing. I hope you all enjoy, please review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Oh my goodness, I opened up my email and there was over 100 of them telling me who favorited, commented or alerted it! I feel so much love! Really thanks guys that means so much! I hope you liked Kaleb joining the cheerios! Please review cuz that makes it even better! This chapter is taken and warped from Lady GaGas electric chapel. Ps. Italics=thoughts **

**Title: The Tales of the Hummel Twins **

**Rating:T **

**Parings: Klaine, Kaleb/Brittany **

**Disclaimer:I don't own glee _still. _I also don't own lady gaga either, but I've always wanted to be her. **

**If you wanna steal our Kaleb away, you have to kill me first **

Kaleb had left in his huff when Mercedes returned with an indignant Rachel who stormed to her chair. Mercedes then looked at all our faces. She looked at the door and back at me.

"Oh my god. What did he do?".

Mercedes had known him long enough(and she had forgiven me for not telling her but it took many promises of taking her to the mall and getting her something)that he didn't always think things all the way through. Now was one of those times.

"He..", I started. "...Hes bringing Sue back...or at least he threatened to".

Mercedes and Rachel gasped. "He wouldn't", Rachel said.

I nodded.

"He is going to sell his soul to the devil, I really like him now", Santana mused.

"Can we take him to Panda express? He wore a panda hat before", Brittany said randomly.

Everyone looked at her incredulously except Santana who smiled knowingly and nodded, hooking her pinky with hers.

Tina looked at me. "Kurt, you **have** to talk him out of this!".

I sighed. "I wish I could, but you know how damn stubborn he is. He needed it to survive the Dalton boys in his and Blaine's house."

The room grew quiet again.

"You all should go home, get a good nights sleep.", Mr, Schue said.

There was a small pause and then everyone rushed to get their things and the dashed out the door. I glumly walked out to the football field, praying that it wasn't to late.

Tt Tt Tt Tt

"C'mon you babies! You can get them higher! Just toss! Obsidian good basket toss". Sue yelled through her megaphone.

_Whos Obsidian? We haven't gotten any new Cheerios...oh shit. _

And there he was. Kaled was tossed up two stories in the air peforming another basket toss and having the Cheerios catch him and quickly stand him up onto his feet with him beaming and his hands in a 'V'.

_Really great Kaleb. You've screwed us all now and Puck will beat the fucking crap out of you. If I don't get there first. _

I walked up to Sue and she smiled her evil grin at me. "Hi there Porcelin. Came to watch you brother eh? He's a great flyer. You could've been one too. Still wanna be on the Cheerio's? Imagine the singing twin cheerleaders...".

I let her get lost in thought for a moment and then I cleared my throat. "I know you don't just let anybody on Coach. Why do you need him?".

She smiled malicously. "See Porcelin, I do need him, but he found me first. He told me of the prejudices and favortisim going on in that class room and I simply had to help. He had a problem, he came to me, I will solve it. This is payment."

"He told you about Schue".

She nodded grimly. " I didn't want that gel loving orangeatang freak to cage his talents, Or anyone elses. Its what I did for you after all".

I nodded once more and then left. He really had gone through with it

Tt Tt Tt Tt

I was sitting on a chair, looking at the stairs waiting for him to come down. The door opened and the slammed. He came down the stairs caring a tan clothing bag. He walked over to the closet and hung it up. Then he faced me with a small sheepish smile.

"Hi Kurt".

"Kaleb".

He came over to me. "Aw Kurt, don't give me that look! I'm a big boy and can make my own decisions."

I sighed. "Kaleb, you don't know what Sue can do. I do and I don't want anyone getting hurt. Please don't continue on the Cheerios."

He frowned. "Kurt, I am perfectly old enough to be able to do this, don't tell me what to do! I don't need you acting like a mother!".

My breath hitched in my throat.

Realization spread out on his face on what he had said. "Oh my god! Kurt, I-I didn't mean that, I—".

"No. Just shut up! I get what you mean. You don't need your twin. Or your mom. You were the first to do everything. The independent one".

The tears were welling as I made for the stairs and up out I went. I heard him calling behind me.

I closed and locked the door to the guest room and flew to the dresser. I pulled them all out and layed down. He perfume slowly washed over me as I cried myself to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm trying so hard to finish this but I have so much I want to put in it! And Kurt hasn't even gone to Dalton yet. That arc will probably start in the next chapter. And then there's my Pear Hips thing too. Go read that if you have time. **

**Please review! This ones title is from One Republics Apologize**

**Title: The Tales of the Hummel Twins **

**Rating:T **

**Parings: Klaine, Kaleb/Brittany **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, or the cheerios, or Halo ooorrrrr Kalebs stubbornness. Oh no wait, I do own that. Lucky me! **

**Its Not To Late To Apologize**

I looked at myself in the mirror. The full length one in the girls locker room I must add. I was in full Cheerio uniform. It was tight fitting but allowed movement. I pouted at the red and white. I missed my black. I would be in this ,ore often because of my new status.

I pulled the long necklace out of my shirt. It held a pointed sapphire. It was my birthstone. Kurt's was a Peridot. The August birthstone. Even though we were twins, we didn't share a birthday. Amazing what five minutes can do. Kurt was born August 31st at 12:59 am. I was born September 1st at 1:03 am. I clasped it tightly and then tucked it back away. I then heard Sue calling and I hurriedly left.

Tt Tt Tt Tt

I looked at the tossers/catchers a bit nervously. They smiled encouragingly. "You want me to have them throw me, me back flip and then have them catch me?".

Sue nodded. "For the first two tosses just get used to the air. On the third one, back flip".

I nodded and strode forward. The nodded and bent down so the could lift me up. I took a deep breath and was launched up a story. I flailed a little bit as I came down but the caught me. I nodded and I flew up at least two stories, I giggled with the adrenaline as I cam down. I have to flip on this one. The tossed me up again and I flipped back with ease, the caught me again.

"C'mon you babies! You can get them higher! Just toss! Obsidian good basket toss".Sue yelled.

I smiled and motioned for them to toss me again. They did and I soared up flipping into a layout. I beamed at Sue as I was caught again. She nodded. Wait was that Kurt?

_Oh god, Kurt..._

I was let down and Brittany came over dragging Santana behind her. I was surprised, Glee wasn't supposed to end yet.

"Hey Kaleb!", Brittany greeted.

They both kissed me on the cheek at the same time.

"Coach says we need to teach you the new choreography to 'Poker Face'. You need to be able to dance, tumble and sing of course.

Brittany got in my face. "If you do good well make sure to give you a reward!".

I smiled and the grabbed my hands as they pulled me away.

Tt Tt Tt Tt

I arrived home at seven thirty and was grateful to be back in my clothes. I carried my cheerleader uniform down with me.

Kurt sat there waiting for me but I waltzed over and hung up and then faced him with a sheepish smile.

"Hi Kurt".

"Kaleb".

I walked over to him. "Aw Kurt don't give me that look, I'm a big boy and can make my own decisions".

He sighed. "Kaleb, you don't know what Sue can do. I do and I don't want anyone getting hurt. Please don't continue on the Cheerios."

I frowned. My own _twin _didn't want to support me? "Kurt, I am perfectly old enough to be able to do this, don't tell me what to do! I don't need you acting like a mother!".

His breath hitched.

_Oh my god, I just went there. _

"Oh my god! Kurt, I-I didn't mean that, I—". I stuttered out.

"No. Just shut up! I get what you mean. You don't need your twin. Or your mom. You were the first to do everything. The independent one". He yelled at me.

He ran quickly to the stairs and flew up them.

"Kurt!". I yelled after him.

I sat in a moment of silence.

"**DAMN IT!**",I yelled and kicked the chair over.

I fished my phone out of my pocket and called Artie.

"Hey, think we can have a Halo marathon with Mike?",I asked before he even said hi.

"With my moms brownies and the flat screen?".

"Hell ya".

Tt Tt Tt Tt

I took my frustration out on everything in the video game. By the time we had paused it to eat a few brownies without mashing them in each other faces I was really stewing.

"Kaleb, are you OK?",Mike asked.

"Ya man, you're not like this",Artie added.

I sighed. "I got in a fight with Kurt, hes not happy about the Cheerio thing, and you guys aren't either, but you understand at least. I'm doing it for the minorities after all.".

They shared a look. "We'll support you no matter what you do Kaleb", Artie said.

"That's what bro's are for".

**A/N: Aww the fought. So sad. Hopefully the Kurt going to Dalton finally happenes so that may be a really really long chapter! AGHHH, I really hoped you liked it please review! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:WARNING THERE WILL BE FLUFF AND ANGST TO THE EXTREMES IN THIS CHAPTER! You have been warned. Any whoo I am just posting as soon as Im done because I have yet ANOTHER idea, and i'll need your help with it dear readers. I am trying to be patient and finish this but its seriously freaking hard. SO the thing might go up soon. The title and song bits are from trains 'Drops of Jupiter'. Also, I know Kurt didn't room but he will in my story. **

**Title: The Tales of the Hummel Twins **

**Rating:T **

**Parings: Klaine, Kaleb/Brittany **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, or Blaine or train, hey that ryhmed! **

**He Acts Like Ice and Walks like Slush **

I felt a strong warmness around me. It was wonderful and beautiful and lovely. I snuggled closer to it. I heard a soft laugh. My eyes fluttered open. I was on the floor and someone was pressed upaganst me. I blushed.

"Hi Kurt", Blaine said.

I blushed harder. "Uuummmm, Hi?", I squeaked out.

He laughed again. "I came over about ten and found you here. I didn't want to wake you so...here we are."

His arms were clasped around me holding me tight. I shifted a little bit and he let go. I turned onto my other side to face him. He was just as handsome as ever.

He noticed the tear stains. "Kurt, why were crying?".

I rubbed at my cheek. "Its nothing".

He reached out for my hand. I laced my fingers through his lightly.

"Its..Kaleb, he went to extreme measures to do something for glee and well we fought last night and I came up here.".

He rubbed his thumb over my hand. "I'm sue it'll be fine. I wouldn't worry about it.".

I blushed. And then he began to sing.

"_Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
>With drops of jupiter in her hair, hey, hey<br>She acts like summer and walks like rain  
>Reminds me that there's time to change, hey, hey<br>Since the return from her stay on the moon  
>She listens like spring and she talks like june, hey, hey". <em>

"Thank you Blaine, can I go get presentable?".

He laughed. "Of course". _  
><em>

Tt Tt Tt Tt

It was monday and I still wan't talking to Kaleb. It was frustrating really. He would try and come up to me and I would just stalk away. But then it got worse.

Karofsky was back.

I froze when he saw me and I saw him. And I did the only sensable thing to do.

I ran like the coward I am.

I was crying by the time I made it to my car. He was back. He was let back in and he was going to kill me.

Oh dear lord.

I started the car and quickly drove away.

Tt Tt Tt Tt

My dad, Carole and I had talked it over. They were sending me to Dalton with their honeymoon money. It was really sweet of them. But I had one more thing to do before I could go. I had to tell the Glee clubbers.

When I had walked into the chior room all motion stopped.

"Dude, we heard about Karofsky coming back. Were putting three people with you at a time and—''.

I put up a hand to scilence him

"Guys, I'm really really sorry to say this but I can't stay here. My dad and Carole are sending me to Dalton. I don't want to stay in fear anymore. Im sorry. Bye". And I turned to leave.

Kaleb stood, his chair clattering to the floor. "What the hell man! Why wasn't I there! This affects me and Finn too! We're an insane disfuntional family but were supposed to make decsions togther!".

Finn stood up next to him and nodded.

"I'm sorry guys. As of now I longer go to this school".

And I fled out the door.

Tt Tt Tt Tt

I straightened out my blazer as I stepped out of my car. I would be commuting for the rest of the week until we get all the dorm papers filed. I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked into the school.

Some of the boys said hi, I waved back, when I came across Wes he did a double take.

"Does your boyfreind know you've transferred yet?",he asked.

I huffed indignatly. "Hes _not _my boyfreind! And Blaine has yet to know. Can you point me to where he is? I want to say hi".

Wes rolled his eyes and pointed down the hall. I thanked him and took off. I saw that curly mass of hair moving, his back was to me perfect. I caught up and tapped his shoulder.

"Excuse me, I'm new and a bit lost. Can you help me?".

He froze and then turned around slowly, his jaw hanging open. In the next three seconds he yelled, 'OH MY GOD, KURT!', tackled me to the floor with a hug and were many surprised looks and catcalls.

I blushed as he helped me up and hugged me again. More whisles followed.

"Why didn't you tell me you transferred? Are you staying at the dorms? We could totally get you into Windsor...". He blabbed on as I straightened myself up.

"Woa Blaine. Easy on the word vomit. I will be rooming starting friday and I wanted to suprise you".

He grinned. "We can get coffe much more often now!".

I sighed. "Medium drip with cinamin right?".

"You know my coffe order."

"Of course I do".

He then took my hand lightly in his and he asked where I needed to go.

**A/N: I warned you about the fluff! I know it could be fluffier but whatever. I hope you liked, please review! **

lfufjfjhhhffffj


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I know I didn't write the wedding but I really did not want to! Kurt's at Dalton, Kaleb's pissed and Sue has yet to make her apperance, wich will be in this chapter, i've put it off to long so it will be here. I hope you like. SONGFIC btw. The title is taken from 'I don't love you' by My Chemical Romance. Thats the song too. **

**Title: The Tales of the Hummel Twins **

**Rating:T **

**Parings: Klaine, Kaleb/Brittany **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, or My Chemical Romance **

**I Still Love You Like I Did Yesterday **

Well this sucked. Kurt wouldn't even let me talk about it. Every time I approached him he would stick his nose in the air and run away. How the hell was I supposed to apologize when he wouldn't even let me near him?

But then I saw Karofsky was back. I then saw Kurt. They froze. Kurt ran. I ran after him but he was in the car and gone before I could get him. I sighed and headed back inside. He'd be fine.

Tt Tt Tt Tt

Brittany and I were holding hands as we walked into Glee that afternoon. She smiled and ran over Santana.

"We still need to take him to Panda Express Santy!", she exclaimed.

"I know Britt-Britt. Wear your panda hat when we go, ok Hummel?".

I sighed and sat down as everyone else filed in. I hoped Kurt would show. It was five minutes after but he came.

"Dude, we heard about Karofsky coming back. Were putting three people with you at a time and—''. Finn said.

He put up a hand.

"Guys, I'm really really sorry to say this but I can't stay here. My dad and Carole are sending me to Dalton. I don't want to stay in fear anymore. I'm sorry. Bye". He turned to leave.

I was outraged. They decided that without us? I stood quickly, sending my chair clattering to the floor. "What the hell man! Why wasn't I there! This affects me and Finn too! We're an insane disfuntional family but were supposed to make decsions togther!".

Finn stood next to me and nodded.

"I'm sorry guys. As of now I longer go to this school".

And he fled out the door.

And Sue Sylvester came in.

"Hey Obsidian, Tweedle Dum, Boobs McGee. I am once again the arts supervisor! Every one will get to be a star from now on! No more playing favorites Schue!", She announced.

Schue was queit. "You all head home early. We need time to talk and all..".

Once again we left early.

"Mr. Schue can I use the auditorium to practice?",I asked as I passed.

He nodded.

Tt Tt Tt Tt

I plugged my ipod in and got the janitor to hit the play button as I stood on stage. This was for Kurt, and _her. _

_Well, when you go  
>Don't ever think I'll make you try to stay<br>And maybe when you get back  
>I'll be off to find another way<em>

_Well, when you go  
>Don't ever think I'll make you try to stay<br>And maybe when you get back  
>I'll be off to find another way<br>__  
>And after all this time that you still owe<br>You're still the good-for-nothing I don't know  
>So take your gloves and get out<br>Better get out  
>While you can<em>

_When you go  
>Would you even turn to say<br>"I don't love you  
>Like I did<br>Yesterday"_

_Sometimes I cry so hard from pleading  
>So sick and tired of all the needless beating<br>But baby when they knock you  
>Down and out<br>It's where you oughta stay_

_And after all the blood that you still owe  
>Another dollar's just another blow<br>So fix your eyes and get up  
>Better get up<br>While you can  
>Whoa, whooa<em>

_When you go  
>Would you even turn to say<br>"I don't love you  
>Like I did<br>Yesterday"_

_Well come on, come on_

_When you go  
>Would you have the guts to say<br>"I don't love you  
>Like I loved you<br>Yesterday"_

_I don't love you  
>Like I loved you<br>__Yesterday_

_I don't love you  
>Like I loved you<br>Yesterday _

I took a deep breath as the hot tears poured down my face. I pored everything into that song. All the hate, the pain, the jelousy, the love. Everything.

"Kaleb?", a females voice called.

All blood drained from my face. It was _her. _

**A/N: Wow, Another song. I didn't want to put anything inbetween because I am LAZY! But wait, it was _her? _ Who is _her? _Also the next chapter will be an interlude from _her _prospective. Please review! **


	13. Interlude

**A/N: Another chapter! YAY! Well here is the interlude I promised. From _her_ prespective. Kaleb's old girlfreind(it wasn't Brittany). Thank you to all of those who reveiwed! Please go check out my Glee:The Next Generation! I really need moremale charaecter so go help me out please! I hope you like it cuz here it is! **

_**An Interlude by Lacie Wilkinson **_

__I really had not ment to do it. We were just partying and I was _so _drunk. I just knew that I had cheated on the best boy friend I had ever had. I was planning on telling him right after our date for our eight month annerversary, but Nick had told him even though I told him not to.

He broke my heart.

But I guess I broke his first.

I had cried, I had apologize. We fought. He ran away. I found Nick. We cried with each other about it. And then things got really bad.

He was tranferring to his twins school.

I couldn't stop him and then he was gone before I could much anything else. It was after that that I begun a tenative relationship with Nick. It was fine it was great. But it was more of a 'friends with benefits thing' than a real relationship.

Then one day I heard blabbing on about this adorable little boy he had met and was helping with a problem at his school. I caught 'Hummel'.

"Blaine, where is this school?".

He seemed surprised that I had asked that from where I was sitting on Nicks lap.

"Its called William McKinley. Public school".

"Hm", was all I said.

And that was how I had wound up herein front of the school after hours on glee club day. His car was in the parking lot.

I ventured inside and found the chior. It was empty. I retreated into the hallway. I heard music. I hurried twords it. It was the auditorium. And there he was up on stage singing his heart out.

_Well, when you go  
>Don't ever think I'll make you try to stay<br>And maybe when you get back  
>I'll be off to find another way<em>

_Well, when you go  
>Don't ever think I'll make you try to stay<br>And maybe when you get back  
>I'll be off to find another way<em>

_And after all this time that you still owe  
>You're still the good-for-nothing I don't know<br>So take your gloves and get out  
>Better get out<br>While you can_

_When you go  
>Would you even turn to say<br>"I don't love you  
>Like I did<br>Yesterday"_

_Sometimes I cry so hard from pleading  
>So sick and tired of all the needless beating<br>But baby when they knock you  
>Down and out<br>It's where you oughta stay_

_And after all the blood that you still owe  
>Another dollar's just another blow<br>So fix your eyes and get up  
>Better get up<br>While you can  
>Whoa, whooa<em>

_When you go  
>Would you even turn to say<br>"I don't love you  
>Like I did<br>Yesterday"_

_Well come on, come on_

_When you go  
>Would you have the guts to say<br>"I don't love you  
>Like I loved you<br>Yesterday"_

_I don't love you  
>Like I loved you<br>Yesterday_

_I don't love you  
>Like I loved you<br>Yesterday _

I ventured forward.

"Kaleb?", I called.

He looked up and turned pale.

"Oh my god. Lacie?", He whispered.

I walked on to the stage and slowly twords him. He was crying. I reached out for him. "Kay-kay, don't cry,".

He shuddered at the nick name. My hand almost made contact but he slapped it away and rubbed his cheek. "I did need your comfort. Why don't you go and have _fun _with Nick, you seem to do that a lot!", he spat at me. I recoiled away from it.

"Kaleb, I'm so sorry. I was going to tell you but you found Nick first. I really didn't mean to! And—".

"SHUT UP! YOU DID IT AND YOU CAN'T TAKE IT BACK AND I CAN'T FORGIVE YOU!", He yelled at me. His voice was a whisper for the next few words. "I loved and you broke my heart."

He turned on heel and ran away and off the stage.

"Kaleb! Wait!", I yelled but he was gone.

I kicked a stage prop. "Dammit Lacie!".

I wiped the tears from my face as I hurried to my car.

**A/N: And there it is, the interlude. I hope you liked it, also check out my two other current fics! I just updated them too! Thanks and please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I am sorry to have put this off. It just kinda happened. For those of you who don't follow my Glee;The Next Generation story my family has gotten a new computer and the main internet thing won't even let me on fiction. But the fire fox thing will but it won't let me update, I am working on bypassing my parents security. Any way I hoped you liked the interlude and all, that was really hard to write since it could go in so many different directions. But here it is! I hope you like it! The title is from Miley Cyrus's 'See You Again'. And yes it's more of Kalebs P.O.V, this is like more of the chapter before the interlude, just think that Lacie cut in two halves. Also, the rating for this chapter goes up to 'M'. You have been warned.**

_**I Never Wanted To See You Again**_

It was her voice that was ringing in the auditorium. She who broke my heart. Who cheated on me with one of my best friends. Lacie Wilkinson had decided to haunt me for the rest of my life didn't she.

"Oh my god. Lacie?", I whispered.

She climbed onto the stage and approached me. The tears started streaming faster. She reached out for me. "Kay-kay don't cry".

I shuddered at the nick-name. Her hand almost made contact with my cheek. I slapped it away and rubbed my cheek. "I don't need your comfort. Why don't you go and have _fun _with Nick, you seem to do that a lot!", I spat at her. She stepped back.

"Kaleb, I'm so sorry. I was going to tell you but you found Nick first. I really didn't mean to! And—".

"SHUT UP! YOU DID IT AND YOU CAN'T TAKE IT BACK AND I CAN'T FORGIVE YOU!", I lowered my voice to a strangled whisper for the next bit. "I loved and you broke my heart."

I didn't give her the chance to do or say anything, I turned on heel and ran. Out through back stage and out the door. I just kept running until I was to the front of the school. I stopped out side my car and I heard thunder. The gray clouds opened up and starting dumping buckets on me. I choked out a cry at the cold. But I relished it. I danced around, doing cartwheels. This was my own way to cleanse my self of her. I didn't need to have this much heat break over her.

Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt

I was shivering under the hot steam of the shower. All that rain took it's toll but I didn't care, it was worth it. It was horrible not having Kurt here. He wasn't home yet but he wasn't rooming until tomorrow. I heard a faint sound of a door closing. I assumed it Kurt since dad was still at work and Finn was over at Puck's. Carole was the only one home.

I heard the bathroom door open and close. I hummed a hello, Kurt probably just forgot something. The shower door opened.

"Kurt what are you—woa!".

Brittany slid her arms me and pressed her naked body against mine. I gasped again. She giggled.

"Britt w-what are you d-doing?",I asked distracted at how smooth her skin was.

"It's romantic to take showers together. And you looked down about Kurtie. I thought I could cheer you up.". She ran her hand down over my chest and stomach stopping right above my hip bones, asking permission.

"Brittany do you love me?", I asked quietly.

She brushed her lips against my neck. "I have been with a lot of boys in my sixteen years. But I have never felt this way about any one. I know I'm not that bright but I know when I'm in love."

"I only wanted to do this if we love each other, and Brittany, I love you".

"I love you, too." She whispered and slid her hand down further and wrapped her hand around me.

I gasped. I had never had any one else touch me there. Not even _her. _We were going to that night but...I shuddered as she stroked me.

"I love you Kaleb. And I never want to let you go.".

"I love you more than anything Brittany".

And we made love.

**A/N: O.o, Wow, I seriously don't know where that came from. I promise not to turn this into all smutt, I promise. I just kinda needed to put this in here and its nothing even that big really. I hope you liked! Please review. **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I apologize, once again I uploaded the same chapter twice. What is wrong with me? Well this is getting increasingly harder to write as we go along. Normally by now I would have abanded this if it wasn't for you guys. Seriously. You inspire me! So this is in Kurt's P.O.V. Since we haven't seen much of him in a while and we get a peek inside the crazy of the Dalton. This chapter is taken from the Beatles 'Happiness is a warm gun', Please review! P.S. This is like completely AU now. **

**Title: The Tales Of The Hummel Twins **

**Rating: T **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the Beatles **

_**The Man In The Crowd With Multicolored friends **_

_**Kurt **_

I sighed and sat down on my new bed. Everything was finally in place, I was moved in and I was almost caught up with the classes. The only thong missing was Kaleb. Just as soon as I got him back from this place I had to go. But it wasn't safe at McKinely anymore. I was much safer at Dalton. And I could be happy here too. I had Blaine, David, Wes and now Thad too. I could make more friends. Like my room mate for example. Jeremy. He was loud and funny and had soft brown hair with blue eyes. He wasn't in the Warblers but we slept in the same room so we had to know each other And there was Nick and Jeff too. The crazy duo had the room right next to mine. They were insane but they were nice too.

The door opened. Blaine walked in. "Hi".

"Hi", I replyed.

He sat down next to me. "I'm glad your here Kurt. Even though the circumstances aren't the best".

I laughed. "Me too. I always wondered what the dorms looked like".

He smiled. "I'm glad you like it here. I know its different and it will take some time to get used to, but I know you'll like it here and they boys like you, too".

I looked into his hazel eyes. I wanted so despratly to kiss his lips. To tell him I love him. Why must it be so hard?

He looked back in my eyes with a lot of caring and sweetness in them. We sat there just staring for seconds, minutes, hours, I couldn't tell. He started to lean in. My face was already red started to blush even more. When his nose slowly brushed mine he asked, "Kurt, is it okay that I kiss you?".

I almost snorted. Even now he was still a dapper gentleman.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted you too".

My half closed eyes finished closing and when our lips gently met I felt like I was soaring. It was better than fireworks, the way books discribed kisses didn't come close to the actual thing. I couldn't think f one thing that even came close to this. It all paled in comparrison.

There were cheers from the door and we finally broke apart at the noise. We looked at the door to see my room mate, Wes and David, Jess, Nick and Thad all cheering at the door way. I blushed deeply. Blaine grinned.

"And that took forever for you two!",David said.

I smirked. "At least were going faster than you and Wes".

That sent them into howls of laughter as Wes and David glared at us.

"Just don't forget protection!", Wes called.

"And were stealing Jeremy for the night so you don't injure him with your fluffiness!", Jeff called.

The door closed and we were left alone. I giggled.

"There always that insane aren;t they?".

He chuckled and took my hand. "Yes, but you get used to it after a while.".

HE layed down on the bed and scooted further back. He patted the spt next to him and I obliged. He just held my hand as we talked about random things. Love, school work, the insanity level. As I was starting to drifft away he kissed me on the fore head.

"Sweet dreams". He murmured and I driffted into sleep.

**A/N: Yes its short, I apologize, espically aince Kaleb got a three chapter thing, but I wanted to end it there. I hope you liked the fluff and I finally let them kiss and what not. Nothing steamy like Brittany/Kaleb. (Any one got a name for them yet?) Please review. Also, I'm trying really hard to finish this today maybe because I want to start other things and it was coming to a close any way, I'm just posting faster. Till next time! **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Posting back to back, not much to say, thank you for the reveiw, need a name for Brittany/Kaleb, yadyadyada. You know the drill! The title is from Muse Bliss**

**Title: The Tales Of The Hummel Twins **

**Rating: T **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the Beatles or the lyrics. **

_**Everything About You Resonates A Glow**_

_**Kaleb **_

I awoke with Brittany curled into me. I was so happy to see her there. I had locked the door to the basement, dad wouldn't have been too happy to find me like this. I was also glad that Kurt wasn't here. He must have gotten moved in or stayed in a friends dorm or something.

Brittany blinked awake. "Good morning", she said,

"Good morning beautiful", I replyed.

She smiled. Her skin seemed to be glowing. I was so glad she was mine. I realized that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. Lacie didn't matter now and I actually mentally thanked her. If she hadn't cheated on me I wouldn't have met Britt and fallen in love with her. It wasn't real with Lacie. I think I was in love with the idea of falling in love. Lacie was just a warm body.

"We better get up. Its a saturday so Carole is working by now and my dad is in the shop. She sat up the blanket falling off her naked body. I sat up with her.

"I love you", I said.

"I love you too", She replyed smiling.

We got out of bed and we got dressed, Britt had brought extra clothing, and we headed up to eat breakfast. No one was here just like I suspected. We ate in peace and headed out for a day of fun.

Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt Tt

Over the next few months we only fell more in love with each other. We spent a lot of time with each other and with our friends. They wer surprised that her relationship had lasted more than a week. They were only more surprised that I gave her a promise ring. We loved each other and I loved being with her. I told Kurt and he was over joyced. It turned out that he and Blaine had gotten togther fianally. I didn't need to give him the talk because he was just to dapper for that.

I guess I forgot to mention that me and Kurt had worked it out and were once again the twins. Sue only really warned Schue but didn't go over board once, probably with threats from Kurt and Figgins, but it put him in his place. Rachel got less solos, much to her diva dissapointmet, and Mercedes and Tina and Santana all got to shine more. So did some of the guys.

I just never wanted this to end.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: And here is the end! AHHH! I think that there shall be a sequel. It will be during their collage years so it kinda fits between the rest of the story and this chapter. This title is from Bruno Mars Marry You! I really hope you like! Keep your eyes open for a sequel! **

**Title: The Tales Of The Hummel Twins **

**Rating: T **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Bruno Mars **

_**Kurt & Kaleb **_

_**Now I'm Gunna Mary You **_

_**Five Years Later...**_

__Santana Lopez was busting her ass to put this wedding in motion. She had moved on from Brittany and was currently seeing a very nice girl named Vicki. She was a party planner and when it was still before hand she was a _bitch_.

"Tina, Mercedes get the nails painted already! NO! Rachel! Do not dry her hair like that! It will go into frizz mode! Zises STOP EATING! Britt-Brittt Rachel didn't hurt your head did she? No TINA! **NO SKULLS ON THE NAILS DAMNIT!**".

Santan lunged at her and scrubbed the polish off and held her down as Mercedes painted the pale pink on them.

_One room over..._

Kurt and Kaleb were helped with their tuxedos by the ND boys. Kurt was styling his hair and Kaleb was brushing his out when the heard Santana shouting and a large crash.

"I'm glad she's not over here.", Artie said.

"I think you spoke to soon", Kurt said.

He had because she busted throuh the door. She forced a smile.

"Kaleb, Kurt honey, please tell me I don't need to wresle you into anything".

The twins shook their heads. She walked in sighing and pinned the flowers on their jackets.

"Good, now wheres your sugar daddy Kurt, cuz I know hes not gunna do his hair right".

Kaleb giggled and Kurt Blushed.

"Hes just one room over Santy".

"Thank you,".

_One **more** room over..._

Blaine was surrounded by the warblers laughing. The door slammed open They froze. It was Santana. She stalked over to Blaine.

"You are so lucky that your fiance put me in a good mood. Get dressed. All of you. And don't you **dare** gel the hair or I swear, I will KILL you!".

Santana turned on heel and walked out the door with the boys gaping at her back.

_Sixty five minutes later..._

Everything was running smoothly. The brides maids and The men came down the Isle. Then came Brittany in a strapless poofy white dress and veil with Kurt in a stunning black tuxedo oh her arm.

They walked down togther and parted to the significant other. They went through the processions and he said, "I know prnounce you man and wife, man and man, you may now kiss the other".

They did and the room cheered. Santana wiped a tear from her eye. She had never seen anything go smoother.

_**The End **_

_**(For NOW!) **_


End file.
